List of changes in Tentin Redux
This is a list of changes to Pokémon: Tentin Adventure '''to '''Pokémon: Tentin Redux. SPOILER WARNING! * Rival met earlier in Slate Town instead of met later on Route 2. * New TMs. * Different starters. (Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio) * Addition of Gen. 6 and 7 Pokémon. * Fairy-type added. * Quicksaving feature added. * The Guide was removed from all towns but can be called to give directions and location info. * The Guide has many ''new lines of dialogue used for his ''(optional) phone calls. * You can freely name your rival. * Rival battle moved to Zubat Cave instead of Route 2. * Most Trainers' Pokémon have been modified. * Tauperock Gym was redesigned. * The Exp. All is no longer required, and you can choose between Exp. All or 2 Exp. Shares. * Prime is no longer a semi-rival character, and is now a side character. * Rocsta hands out the TM for Smack Down instead of Rock Slide. * Rival battle on Route 5 instead of in Mountain Town. * The S.S. Corphish in the original is now renamed "S.S. Titan". * One of three Kalos starters (Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin) can be obtained on the S.S. Titan now. * The Trainers on the S.S. Titan now must be fought. * Sunshine Path was redesigned and moved from the east of Grassy Path to the north. * You must go to Terra Town instead of a building in the old Sunshine Path. * Pikachu, Cubone, and Exeggcute can be evolved into their Alolan forms if leveled up in the Grassy Path or Sunshine Path. * The Pokémon Poachers' Secret Base was renamed to Dept. Store Basement. * Ash-Greninja added. * Umberto is battled twice in the basement. * Lower Sparkpaku is a location on Route 7 and Magneton, Nosepass, and Charjabug can be evolved there. * Your rival is fought on Route 7 now. * Colline Gym now has a special stealth section. * You can Mega Evolve Pokémon starting in Colline City. You can return to old areas to get Mega Stones. * A battle with a Pokémon Poacher Admin in Colline City was added. * The Safari Zone now works like in Pokémon Yellow. * Dratini can be found in the Safari Zone. * New dialogue and sidequests for Pearl. * Pyukumuku racing was added to Sparkpaku City. * The Mint Mountain peak is snowy, and can be accessed earlier. Crabrawler and Eevee can be evolved here. * Eevee can be evolved by Shiny Stone and Ice Stone. * The Umbra Gym was redesigned. * A graveyard was added on Route 8. * A double battle with your rival was added on Mint Pass. * Holly's autograph sidequest was moved to the main story instead. * Shashine City was redesigned and there are less Pokémon Poacher battles. *You (temporarily) get a special Floette in Shashine City. *Umberto has a new team for his final battle. (Yes, Umberto has a final battle this time around) *You can catch Ultra Beasts after you get the Claw Badge from Nema in the Shashine City Gym. *Mystery Gift is available by talking to an NPC in Shashine City now. *The Shashine Gym was redesigned. *You can challenge the Elite Four in any order now. *Tornadus/Thundurus can be caught after the main game. *Roaming Pokemon have been added.